darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sulyvahn's Beast
Sulyvahn's Beasts are Mini-Bosses in Dark Souls III. Description Sulyvahn's Beasts are large, ferocious monsters that guard key areas around the city of Irithyll. One of them ambushes the player on the bridge leading into the city, whilst two more guard the Aldrich Faithful covenant. Their abdomen appears to be ripped open. Exposing their ribcage. Lore These beings represent the final results of the Left Eye Ring and the Right Eye Ring enchanted by the Pontiff Sulyvahn, having fully transformed the Outrider Knights that protect Irithyll into almost completely mindless, guardian beasts. Locations Encountered only in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. *One will spawn behind the player as they cross the bridge that leads to Central Irithyll. *Two can be found in the area beyond an illusory wall which leads to the Aldrich Faithful covenant. Defeating them gives access to the Water Reserve bonfire. Strategy These beasts are very aggressive opponents and can easily kill the player if they are unable to escape their vicious assault. It is recommended to evade their attacks rather than block them, as they can deplete stamina very quickly and will often interrupt attempts to heal. Attacking them from the sides can prove effective as long as the player keeps away from their heads, as their bite has a long reach. Sulyvahn's Beasts can be staggered. If their head is struck with sufficient damage during or shortly after their attacks, it will cause them to rear back and open up for a riposte strike. The critical strike on their exposed chest will knock them down on their back for a short while. Ranged follow-up attacks are recommended as the beast will flail its legs, striking anyone who comes near while it recovers. During its lightning attack, it is advised to hug their chest or their sides. The attack is telegraphed and is rather easy to avoid as it affects a limited area and does not track the target, giving the player time to heal or attack without retaliation. The first beast will suddenly appear behind the player when they start crossing the bridge and will vanish if they retreat under the arch; however, it will not regain any health and it is possible to kill it from a distance with ranged weapons. It is possible that the beast on the bridge, if not slain, will fall down to the swamp area below and attack the player when they go through it. The two in the Water Reserve should be lured away from each other, as fighting both at once is very risky. It is advisable to try and lure the one in the far right corner first as luring the one to the left may cause both to attack. As an invader, the player could try to lure unsuspecting hosts to this area in hopes they get attacked by them. Sulyvahn's Beasts are highly susceptible to Bleed, and as such, using a Carthus Rouge and/or weapons such as the Uchigatana or Carthus Curved Sword are recommended. Drops 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = bridge |Ring of Favor | Ring of Favor.png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = Water Reserve }} Notes *They appear to still be conscious to some human degree, as they fold their hands in prayer if left unharmed on their backs during a riposte. In this state, if not provoked, they will not engage player. *If the player manages to drop from a level above and land on the Sulyvahn's Beast's head (not necessarily performing a plunging attack), it will stagger and become open for a critical attack. Trivia *These beasts are a direct references to the Beast of Darkness from the ''Berserk ''series, having distorted eyes and the same shaped mouth and almost similar body structures. pl:Bestie Sulyvahna Category:Dark Souls III: Minibosses